sonny and chad at the beach
by stemi1channy
Summary: sonny at the beach. chad at the beach. skinny dipping. drunk.kissing. WHAT DIDN'T THEY DO?  channy
1. drinking

**Sonny and Chad at the beach. **

**Sonny's pov**

I had finally arrived at the beach. I paid the driver. I stepped out of the taxi. I stepped onto the beach. Feeling the sand sinking into my feat. I walked down.

'Where is everyone' I said out loud not realising it.

'Well Munroe looks like it is just us' a voice replied

'What are you doing here' I turned round to see his smirk.

'Skinny dipping huh ' he said smirking

'In your dream Chad Dylan pooper' I hope he didn't see me blush

**Chad's pov **

I saw a blush appear on her face. So cute. Ahhh stupid cute. Say something Chad.

'Yeah in your dream Monroe we'll see we will see' she just looked at me a smiled. She walked down to the sea. I followed her. She turned so I couldn't see her face. I heard a gulp and I saw a green bottle. I smirked.

' I thought you were innocent miss sonny, now pass it over, let me have a swig' she passed the bottle. I took a long deep gulp. The sweet salty taste danced on my tounge.

A while later...

**Sonny pov**

I was drunk. I knew it we both were. We acted like children building sand castle flicking each other with sand. Then we sat there together and smiled at each other.

' soo' I said trying the break the awkwardness

'So what?' he asked

' urh did you mean what you said earlier...' then I was interrupted by Chad's lips.

We kissed I was drunk. Or dumb enough just realised I liked him. Wait a minute i don't like him. Oh but I do I did.

His lips felt on mine oh so wonderful. Fire work banged around me. It was sweet. He deepened it then his tongue roughly entered my mouth. Our tongues danced together. Until we broke apart.

We looked at each other. He smirked. I smiled. We both let go of each other and ran.


	2. skinny dipping

**Chad's pov**

We ran towards the beach. We kicked our shoes of and jumped into the water. Sonny threw her top off and her shorts. I did the same. I then swam towards. We kissed again. I loved her. I then looked down to see her chest bare only wearing a bra. I kissed her neck slowly whilst playing with her panties. She groaned and moved in closer.

'Why don't we take this too the sand dunes?' she whispered into my ear.

'Fine' I grinned

'Fine' she replied

'Good...' before she finished i picked her up kissing her whilst I grabbed all the clothes floating in the water besides us.

We got to the sand dunes. We looked into each other's eyes blue met brown


	3. truth comes out

**Sonny's pov**

Oww between my legs was sooo sore. My head feel like shit. I still had my eyes closed but I sat up. I rubbed my hair there was sand in it. I touched the ground wait there's sand around me. I quickly opened my eyes. I was in the dunes. There were only a couple of runners in sight. I crossed my arms. And which started to me a sigh turned into a shriek. I was completely naked. I turned around and scanned the floor to look for my clothes. There was a boy.

I walked up and down after I found my clothes. I put them on they stuck to my sandy skin. Then I bit my lip which soon turned into a frown.

**Chad's pov**

I opened my eyes.

'Sonny! I knew you liked me and all but trying to see me naked is not right.'

'Chad what happened we were both was naked. Know yet changed'

'I don't know'

I got changed and scanned round the floor. I bent down to sonny's bag which was half open.

'Looks like we were drunk sonny look' I said holding up two empty bottles.

'Let me have a look... oh know Chad please tell me we didn't' she said holding up a empty condom packet. Then it all came back to me. My best night ever. With the girl I love_ don't like sonny do I._

'I got to go know Chad err oh about we never talk about this again.. okaaay'

'Fine' i replied

'Fine'

'Good'

'Good'

And with that she left me. On the beach. Alone.


	4. sexy ass in the morning sky

**Chad pov**

Every think is coming back to me the dunes the sea the sand the dreaded green bottle and ... sonny.

_**Sonny's pov **_

I can't believe I kissed him let alone slept with him. When I get home I am going to get in trouble. Wait no I won't. My mum has gone back to the land of cheese. Mm cheese. I heard my tummy grumble. I giggled.

Half an hour later...

**Chad pov **

I finally in the car. Driving good. Then I see a body walking along with her sexy ass and her beautiful hair bobbing up and down in the morning sky. If she has only got this far so far it's going to take ages for her to walk home.

_**Sonny's pov **_

Who's that behind me. I spin round to see a car pull up. With a face which meant so much to me last night and since I knew him. His eyes twinkled with glee. I stood he sat we just stared into each others eyes. Well ... I did anyway.

_Sonny_

_Yes chaddy _I said sarcastically

_Want a lift, look I also think we should talk about... last night come too breakfast with me _

_Fine_

_Fine_

_Good_

_Good_

_Are we good?_

_Oh we are so good_

_If we are good sonny get in the car_

_Oh yeah sorry _


	5. cute cafe

Sonnys pov

We are in this cafe which is so cute. It has green curtains and purple sofas and green cushions. Chad ordered us both a pancake. When they came they were so hot and steamy. Thinking of hot and steamy I can't believe I lost my innocence to him. Well at least I know him. Right.

' sonny I am so sorry I took it too far look I didn't mean to take is so far and what I said I do really mean it I do ... I do look I am sorry' he hung his head low ashamed I knew he had done IT before cause I heard him talking about it too some kid. But, me that was my first time. I always thought I would be married first.

I smiled at him 'it was my fault too Chad it was my alcohol' he laughed.

' ok sonny, well I wanted to ask you..' Chad was about to say something I think he is going to ask me out. I was squealing in side. He was hesitating nooooo. Moooo dam my phone.

' sorry Chad' I blushed.

Chad pov

When she was yapping on her phone, I realised I can't date her she, she is a, a random. Eww I shuddered I must still be a bit drunk. I got to go before anything else happens. Before she get any ideas. But, I can't just leave her. I will leave her and note. I got a napkin and an pen and began to write her a letter. ' _hey sonnay ;) had an great night' _wait that wasn't too jerky was it. I want her to leave me alone before anything else happened, well not really but I decided it was for her own good.

So I carried on the note ' _hey sonnay ;) had an great night got to go saw someone think I know them so anyway yeah c ya oh I left an tenner for the drinks and a fiver u better get an preggy test thanks babe don't bother calling bye' _I felt mean but I mean she has to know if she is pregnant or not. And the note was sooo for her own good. Bye sonny I whispered and kissed to note and left it with the money and left.

Sonny pov

I got back to the table. Stupid tawni ringing me about this new bag she bought. I just wanted to get back to Chad. I sat down. Not realising he was gone. I looked up. He was gone to toilet. Yeah he's gone to the toilet. Or done a runner. Look there is a note.

' _hey sonnay ;) had an great night got to go saw someone think I know them so anyway yeah c ya oh I left an tenner for the drinks and a fiver u better get an preggy test thanks babe don't bother calling bye'_

He's left what a jerk. I thought he liked me. I thought that night meant something to him. But, no he couldn't even say goodbye in person. He left me in the cafe. Alone.


	6. zora is bored what will she do?

2 years later...

Sonny and Chad ignored each other since that day. Everyone always asked what happened that night but none of them would tell. Now two years later zora is bored and decided she was going to plan a so random party.

Zora pov

So bored. I thought hitting the vent wall with a bouncy ball. Bang BANG it went bashing on the wall. What could I do? Spy on Tawni? No she was polishing her mirror for the third time this day! Spy on the boys? Nah there properly boring people. Get sonny and Chad together? No they can't even look each other in the eyes anymore. I know I will throw a totally cool random party in two day for the whole studio.

Sonny pov

I am trying to write some sketches but some little girl is making a right racket in that vent of hers. But, I carried on day dreaming about funny little green people singing a song about orange people.

One day later... [Still sonny pov ]

I wonder what zora is up too she has been so quite these past couple of day. I thought wondering into my dressing room. On the dressing table there was a red rose. Wow I gushed it was actually on my dressing table I went up to the single red rose. There was note on it. ' _come, come to zora totally random party tomorrow in the main hall [ studio ] _ at 8 o'clock tomorrow wear something beautiful get ready for the party of your night SMILEY FACE SAY HEY!' A party so that what she up too sure it will be fun. I think.

No one pov

Sonny slipped the note into her back pocket not noticing the other side. 'There_ will lots of games including seven minute in heaven, truth and dare, I know what you done and mystery dance'_


End file.
